Talk:Judgmental Julika
Timed Pop me and a buddy decided to check on this one day and see if we could take it. ran there as smn x2. it was sitting there up South of the lake. it completely destroyed us as smn x2. killed avatars in maybe 5 hits, and they only took him to about 95% with pacts and all. the endrain was keeping him up while the avatars hit for little, so we wiped and gave up. Came here again last night and it was sitting here up. This time we tried as DNC x2 WHM NIN THF. The normal hits were not the problem, it has regain and ONLY uses bad breath, which eventually wiped us all out. So we got a brd to come and i switched to cor for a setup of DNC NIN THF BRD COR WHM. our plan was the Charybdis plan, eva tank it. The thf got killed within 30 seconds by bad breath. But the nin tanked the rest of the fight no problem and his nin debuffs were sticking (slow and para). Now i edited and put that it is a timed pop because i left my char on overnight there, not a single morbol was killed and it was up when i woke up. 0/1 TH4 edit: 1/2 =D dropped with TH3 -Tidusblitz, Alexander Tough o.o We were having a manaburn at the tiger camp when we came across this one. We decided to have a go at it with 6 black mages, one lvl 74, 72, 72, 67, 65 and 61. 5 highest level black mages opened with elemental seal flare, while the sixth stood by with elemental seal sleep at the ready. Flares took roughly 15% of it's hp, and we're now certain it's imune to sleep. Didn't even live long enough after p'ing it off to test gravity or bind, and decided to wisely leave it alone after reraises. --Findanniin 14:55, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Obviously tough, I tryed solo it for fun/test as whm75/nin37, after full buff utsu etc never missed me, (ok whm eva is shitty). Test reveal that it have a perma endrain. was hitting me for 300dmg and endrain was getting 29 hp every hit. I die too fast to even see a bad breath, but like all malboro family it have a double attack with somehow good rate. --Alistaire 17:25 Nov 17 2009 on Unicorn Completely resistant to Gravity and bind. Had 311 enfeebling and couldn't land it at all. If plan to kite you'll need 8-12% movement speed as this moves pretty fast; don't let the size fool you. Tried with rdm/nin 75, rdm/whm 72, and 2 blm/rdm 75. I would also say this has ~18900-19000HP considering 1975dmg took it down to 88%. The blm's landed unresisted AMII for 1035 with decent gear, but also had up to 1/2 resist. --Kerayu 3:29, December 12, 2009 Solo'd as SCH75/NIN37 with desert boots. Kited around the lake it spawns near, being careful to avoid agro as the surrounding mobs agro but don't link with NM. Geohelix landed for around 100 dmg each time without food or Ebullience but very good helix gear + merits. I drained as recast was up to speed up the fight and keep HP up. Fight took a little over 30 minutes. --Logik- Bismarck *Soloable by 80 NIN/DNC. Full eva, haste and ninjutsu skill set. Have Yonin on fulltime and save all TP for curing. 1 Icarus wing and a few Hi pot+3 used. Squid sushi as food. Gave 160 XP (testimonial moved from main page) This thing is super-tough if you're not prepared for it. Aggro'd me during trial 27, killed me within a matter of a few hits. Successful Mage+Melee Duo, sorta This thing was much harder than I expected. Dual boxed Thf/Nin and Rdm/Whm, each with top notch gear. Blind, Slow, and Para are very very important, and all land. Collaborator use is very important for keeping hate. Had to do it often and had to time it for the right moments, like right after getting cure bombed. Bad breath is a bitch, but I forgot to use barstonra. Silena->Parlyna->Blindna->Poisona was the order I used. Keeping dia on is very good for holding hate. Max evasion tanking set is not necessary for the whole fight, but it is when blind slow or para is off. My failing was running a bit low on MP and not having the MP to be able to deal w/ bad breath. Wiped two times, each time around 80%. Third time, got it to 30% but ran into the MP issue and died on my thief. Kited it around the lake in the mean time and took it down from 30% to 0% in about 10 minutes through bio/poison and blizzard 3. De-aggros about once a minute if you're kiting him around the like (had movement speed). Blizzard when it deaggros. Very easy kite, just be careful for aggro mobs. Bad breath isn't a problem with movement speed; if it uses it you should be well out of range. Corsair x2 Duo Successfully duo'd with two Corsair/Ninjas (75). One had Hermes' Sandals, the other had no source of additional movement speed. Quick Draw spamming around the lake he spawns at while watching out for the other malboro. Hard part comes at night when the undead begin to spawn and if employing this strategy I suggest having a third person to keep the undead at bay. He looses hate relatively quickly so it may be a good idea to have one person keep their quick draw charges exclusively for reclaiming hate. Mage Trio I am 100% sure a RDM can could solo this. In fact, I'm sure BLM with a refresh body and movement speed, a SCH, or a COR could solo it fine as well as long as they had movement speed. I went out with with a 76RDM and 80SCH. I was 75BLM at the time. Kite it around the lake. RDM would Bio II it and run, when it deaggro'd the SCH and BLM nuked and whoever had hate would run. Keep DoTs up on it. I'm sure a RDM could DoT kite this pretty well with out we did with the three of us. There were a few deaths but were from mistakes when running and such. You will need movement speed. Avoid Bad Breath because that is almost guaranteed death. --Memimi 05:17, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Trio Just did a trio on this NM as 80RDM/BLM (me), 78PLD/WAR (Lamalas), 75SMN/WHM (Tinuvielle). RDM (Using movement speed+8% pants and past nation aketon) kited the NM with BioII and PoisonII. PLD would kite to give rdm a rest and rebuff, or if rdm was hit with Bad Breath. SMN would use Diabolos (or Garuda) and hold the NM for about 15 seconds before the avatar was killed (very useful to have the nm expend its tp, making kiting a little easier). Total time for the fight was exactly 1 hour. Had a few deaths, but overall, was extremely fun. EDIT: Forgot to mention, 1/1 on dagger. Gilgamesh --Ianpyst 10:50, July 18, 2010 (UTC) lv 90DNC Solo attempt Holy Pewp On A Stick! Lv 90DNC/NIN Just got 2-shot with double crits immediately after my 3rd shadow was down... Holy.... I know that's super bad luck and all, but wasn't expecting to get hit with 700 dmg x 2 immediately!